Ravi0li
by Cai Hiashi
Summary: The two unlikely lovers meet after Levi's blind date leaves in a rush. They are brought together by rainbow colored, pro-gay propaganda and a hard pack of soaked cigarettes. Love is present but Angst and Tears await. Modern AU - New York. In an unspecified year in an unspecified city. During a time of Anti-gay and rainbow flags. Full Summary Inside
1. Neon Pink Fucker

**Summary:**

Thirty two year old Levi works a boring, but well paying, corporate building office job by day but is a name with no face as the _Siege on Titan_ author, Rivaille, by night. He lives in an upper class apartment complex and regularly eats microwave box dinners although his home cooking skills are greater than any chef on TV. He's as straight as a U-turn.

Twenty five year old Eren Jaeger works part time as a waiter. He's called "The Suicidal Bastard" for regularly mouthing off the food served at the restaurant he works at. Eren has an unconditional love for sweets and Italian food. His favorite is ravioli and is head-over-heels for the author of _Siege on Titan_, Rivaille. He is also as straight as a U-turn.

The two meet after Levi's blind date leaves in a rush. They are brought together by rainbow colored, pro-gay propaganda and a hard pack of soaked cigarettes.

Love is present but Angst and Tears await

Modern AU - New York  
In an unspecified year in an unspecified city.  
During a time of Anti-gay and rainbow flags.

* * *

**Notes:**

Levi (Rivaille) - 32

Eren Jaeger - 25

Both are gay as fuck.

Eren's degree will go unspecified and the same will go with Levi's job.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Neon Pink Fucker**

Levi sighed, he leaned on his crossed arms and raked a hand through his hair as he did so. Shitty Glasses had set him up for another blind date claiming that he was "turning into hag" and the solution to keeping him young was to "get laid."

The fairly attractive blonde he had been set up with was long gone, shallowly unimpressed by his coarse language and shortness stature. She had claimed to have been going to the the restroom when she actually left only fifteen minutes into the so called date. Levi was inwardly amused by her actions, he had saw her leave through the doors. The lady wasn't hard to spot considering the fact that she wore a tight-as-fuck neon pink dress and matching 10 inch tall pumps. Levi had been disgusted by how much cleavage she was showing upon meeting her and how noticeably far she had hitched up the hem of her dress. She fluttered her fake-ass glued on eyelashes way too much and had moved her chest right and left as she talked trying to get Levi to stare.

Levi sighed again, this time trying to gauge how much stupidity was present in Shitty Glasses' choice of a date. The fucker had given him a female date although she knew perfectly well that Levi was as straight as a U-turn; he had a rainbow button with the words "PRIDE" written on it in black on all the time for Fuck's sake. He even had a motherfucking rainbow scarf with the words "FUCK HOMOPHOBES" sewn on to it in black letters.

Levi was at least satisfied with the fact that the neon pink fucker hadn't ordered anything large. She had rambled on about carbs and the diet she was on when Levi had asked her about the "small-ass" portion of a dinner she had ordered.

Levi uncrossed his arms when the appetizer he had ordered arrived. He looked up to find a different waiter from before; a _cuter, taller _waiter than the one from before.

"What happened to the bald kid?" Levi huffed out has he furrowed his brows in question.

"You mean Connie? He had some business to attend to." The moppy brown haired kid only smiled at knowing the unspecified reason for Connie's quick disappearance was a booty call from his girlfriend, Sasha.

Levi grumbled as he looked at the crab stuffed mushrooms that looked more like shit than a semi-fancy French appetizer. He had expected much more due to the description on the menu as "five medium sized portobello mushrooms stuffed with freshwater crab, simmered in a creamy butter covered in a decadent three cheese sauce."

"What the fuck is this shit?" Levi said to the waiter as he pointed a clean, perfectly kept nail at the five pieces of shit on the plate before him; eyebrows knitted further together. Levi was amused by the kid's reaction of a frown due his use of profanity only to be slightly astonished when the slight frown of the kid's turned into a bigger one than the smile previous. The kid had snickered at Levi's remark rising Levi's anger.

Nevertheless, Levi kept a straight face as he asked another question with a more foreboding deliverance, "What's so fucking funny?"

Still with his smile, the kid replied in a much more casual tone than before, "What's funny is that I said that to Chef, not even a minute ago, man."

Levi relaxed at the kid's understanding of the quality of the food and agreed by nodding with a sympathetic sigh.

The kid's confusingly "unable to be labeled color"-ed eyes flickered to the empty side of the booth starring with a smug smile, "That date of your's left pretty fast just now. Did she get a notification about the 50% off sale for boob implants that are down the street?" Eren - according to his name tag- held his smug smile as he looked down as Levi with a half-lidded glance.

With a unchanging straight face, Levi replied, "I don't think so, I think she just got news of getting the job." the two stared at each other, Eren with a_ what the fuck look _on his face while Levi had a _wait for it _look on his. Levi followed up his somewhat confusing statement with his deadpan humor, "Blow job that is."

Eren couldn't help but laugh slightly at Levi's comeback with an appreciative and respected smile. The kid continued to laugh as he politely said, "Excuse me, I'll leave you to your meal." The adorable little thing brat walked calmly away to wait on the next dish to serve.

The rest of dinner went - to Levi's disappointment - peacefully as a standard 'how is your meal?' and 'would you like a refill for your coffee' conversation was the only thing that was spoken between the two. The entree and dessert came and went with the same level of satisfaction (which was really low) and Levi's unapparent want for the cute bright-eyed brat.

After paying and tipping, Levi buttoned his suit, which was black, and proceeded to put on his coat, which was also black, on. He dared to to wear the rainbow button and scarf to the date as a clear _Fuck you _to Hanji and the lady (her introduced name had slipped by his uninterested mind). Levi made sure that the button was not hooking onto his suit as he readjusted it and hastily wrapped the scarf around his neck after he did so. He stepped out of the restaurant into the chilly fall/pre-winter night and buried his nose deeper into the soft and warm fabric of the scarf as his numb fingers searched his pockets for his rarely smoked cigarettes.

Having bought the pack a month and a half ago, Levi was inwardly proud that their were still 15 left in the 20 count hard pack. As he leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant, Levi entertained himself for a good couple of minutes as he puffed the smoke into unsuspecting stranger's faces as they walk out of the supposedly 5-star restaurant. With a fair portion of the cigarette left Levi relocated to the alleyway on the side of the building as he slowly started to finish the butt.

After crunching out the finished cigarette, Levi held the cooling smoke within his mouth before exhaling. During mid-exhale the metal door Levi was leaning on suddenly and forcefully opened causing him to fall back. Although the event would have been a surprise for most people, it wasn't for Levi; he knew his reaction time was flawless. What truly surprised Levi was that before he could even land a black shoe onto the concrete to save himself, someone else did.

He was caught by a pair of strong, long arms. Levi could tell - to his satisfaction - that the person who had caught him was a man due to the fact that there were not a pair of boobs jutting at him from the back; instead there was a lean, slight muscled torso that he leaned against.

What astonished Levi even more though was the voice of the kid that soon followed a strained grunt, "I am so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" After Levi was let go from the brat's hold, he turned around to face the other, and with a straight face released the last half of his drag into the brat's face as he said, "I am fine. I am not hurt." Eren coughed slightly at the smoke, fanning it away but look undisturbed by the action.

They stared at each other, immediately noticing the identical button and scarf they both wore.

Eren, slightly blushing due to the fact that he had just held this handsome man he had encountered before, was blushing even more knowing that this handsome man he had just caught was gay. These two rainbow items had been handed out at the PRIDE Riot Downtown a couple of weeks ago; it seems like they both had went.

Levi was also blushing, but it was from the cold.

Broadly smiling, Eren said, "Nice scarf; I have the same button," Unlike Levi, Eren's scarf had been neatly wrapped around his shoulder, properly showing off the words stitched onto it; the "FUCK" ran vertically down the shorter (Levi's) left side of the scarf while "HOMOPHOBES" ran vertically down the longer right side of the wrapping. Levi couldn't help but smile at the unsaid, but confirmed, mutual gayness.

Just as quick as that smile flashed, it dissipated even faster when Levi saw his hard pack of Marlboro Red 100s soaking in a pool of water near by. Eren noticed Levi's gaze and his breath hitched; Eren had encountered way too many smokers who were way too possessive of their cigarettes and proceeded to apologize profusely offering to buy him another pack.

"I am so sorry, sir. I can buy you another pack, There's a gas station down the street. If you just come w-"

Levi cut off the kid's continued rambling and instead proposed a different plan, "Just buy me a drink, kid. It's fucking cold out here." The two then proceeded to walk out of the ally to the cafe a couple of doors down. They situated themselves in a booth relatively public to the eyes of the world, both nodding in agreement and neither taking off their scarf or button.

Levi ordered a medium coffee, black, while Eren went for the special, a medium hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and a white-chocolate/caramel drizzle. Levi quickly took in Eren's apparent like for sweets. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they drank with Eren occasionally glancing up from his hunch position to stare at Levi and his odd holding of his cup.

"Kid." Eren snapped out of the chocolate induced high he was on and let out a confused, "Huh?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, kid. You got a whip cream mustache. Don't wipe it with you sleeve, use a napkin." Levi handed Eren a tissue urging him to wipe. Eren let out a soft chuckle with a smile as he did as he was told, liking the way Levi called him 'Kid'

This guy smiles way too much Levi thought as he took another sip of his drink hiding his infatuation.

They two sat for good hour or so, both enjoying themselves and ignoring the light discriminatory grunts and comments about their attire. They two had conversed on a wide variety of subjects, most of their conversation was about the anti-gay population of New York and the event prior to coming to the cafe. Though they mainly talked about those two subject, information about each others personal lives were also shared along with likes and dislikes.

Eren explained, during their time together, what happened earlier. He told Levi about his co-workers giving up on pulling the door open. The co-workers had said that there was something (Levi) on the other side leaning against the door with so much force that the metal latch wouldn't move to open the door because of the extreme amount of friction. The co-workers just left though the front leaving Eren to figure out the mess. Eren explained that he did not want to go outside to solve the problem, so once he had clocked out, he decided to use brute force to open the door.

Levi told Eren that he was taking his last drag at the time and had probably released the pressure on the door when he leaned forward to step on the butt, right when Eren yanked the metal thing open. The two reminisced like the event had happened long ago as they became casual with each other; Eren stopped being surprised by Levi's coarse humor and language an instead, entertained. Levi teased Eren with flirtatious comments that brought a strawberry shade to Eren's face more than a couple times; he loved it.

Eren learned that Levi was Levi and that he rarely smoked cigarettes, therefore, not addicted to them. Eren also assumed that Levi's favorite color was black (it was later confirmed) and learned that Levi did not have any pets, that he was surprisingly 32 years old and was - to Eren's liking - single.

Levi asked Eren of his name (although he already knew) and confirmed Eren's assumed liking for sweets. Levi also learned that Eren was much older than he looked. Levi had assumed Eren was still in college and was in his early 20s while Eren was actually out of college and was 25 years old and - also to Levi's liking - single. Levi soon found out of Eren's infatuation for the _Siege of Titan_'s author, Rivaille, the name with no face to match. Levi had too smirk at the fact that he was Rivaille. Levi good-naturedly went along, pretending to be a fan as well.

Kid evolved to brat soon after Eren exclaimed that he wasn't one and was in fact 25. Levi became even more relaxed; he wasn't going to fuck someone a decade younger than him, not yet that is.

At this point the Eren had gotten hungry, getting up to order a plain New York style cheesecake. He came back to a waiting Levi with two forks, holding one out for Levi. Levi's mouth only twitched into a smirk in response. The two were both satisfied with the cake; only Eren more than Levi. Levi wasn't quite pleased with the thing, claiming he could make one much better. Soon after hearing the claim, Eren said, "Like you could," with a snort. Levi then heard Eren mutter something about 'short freak' and 'can't reach' and 'cabinets'; Levi kicked him from under the table for that, hard enough for a pained grunt, soft enough for no bruise to form. Eren apologized after that.

"Why don't I prove it to you? Saturday night, my place at 7. Give me you phone, I'll put in my number." Levi sat with a smug smile as he held out his hand in front of a unresponsive reddening Eren. Eren fumbled for his phone as Levi just sat and stared with his oh so seductive smug-ass smile.

Once they had traded phones and entered in each others number, they both then decided to part. The two stood outside the cafe once again staring at each other; Eren looking slightly displeased and quite fidgety. Levi knew exactly what the brat wanted and with a sigh but a soft smile on his face, Levi yanked down on Eren's scarf. Levi did not want to get on his tippy toes just to kiss this brat. Even so, the two did so, Eren wide eyed and cherry red, while Levi was surprisingly pink, but this time it was not from the cold.

Levi separated the embrace and with cold, numb fingers, wrapped his around Eren's also cold numb fingers. Levi then half-led, half-dragged Eren to Eren's car. (Levi knew which one was the brat's due to a glow in the dark neon green that wrote out EREN JAEGER)

The two said their goodbyes and shared another kiss, only this time it was Levi's to Eren's forehead. (Levi stepped onto the curb to do so, he had himself get on his tippy toes.) Levi smirked, walking off the curb and saying, "Don't forget Saturday, okay?" before then walking across the parking lot to get to his own car.

Eren sat in the driver's seat of his car with his knees to his chest, blushing. The thought of the man willingly wanting to see him a second time made his poor excuse of a mature self flutter from butterflies and dangerously skipped heartbeats.

Levi, on the other hand, had driven out of the parking lot, head held high and proud. He contemplated on the way home on what to make for dinner on Saturday. As he drove home, Levi noticed it was well past 11. What seemed like an hour had turned in to two. He rested his head on the steering wheel, slightly aggravated that he would not get enough sleep that night. He guessed that he would spend another good portion of the night, preparing for sleep and an even longer portion of the night thinking of the brat.

Levi did not know it at this point in time, but Eren was the one. The one who would be his right hand. The one who would be his greatly significant other. The one he would share matching rings with. The one he would love. The one he would love until Death tore them apart.

Levi nor Eren knew. Neither knew of all the things that would follow.

* * *

**Notes:**

Tumblr: cai-hiashi-fics

-suggestions, comments, advice, corrections, questions, positive criticism, etc.


	2. Fat-Ass Fucker

**Summary:**

Thirty two year old Levi works a boring, but well paying, corporate building office job by day but is a name with no face as the_ Siege on Titan_ author, Rivaille, by night. He lives in an upper class apartment complex and regularly eats microwave box dinners although his home cooking skills are greater than any chef on TV. He's as straight as a U-turn.

Twenty five year old Eren Jaeger works part time as a waiter. He's called "The Suicidal Bastard" for regularly mouthing off the food served at the restaurant he works at. Eren has an unconditional love for sweets and Italian food. His favorite is ravioli and is head-over-heels for the author of _Siege on Titan_, Rivaille. He is also as straight as a U-turn.

The two meet after Levi's blind date leaves in a rush. They are brought together by rainbow colored, pro-gay propaganda and a hard pack of soaked cigarettes.

Love is present but Angst and Tears await

Modern AU - New York  
In a unspecified year in a unspecified city.  
During a time of Anti-gay and rainbow flags.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Eren's Schedule**

Mondays -

Bar - morning  
Cafe - afternoon  
Bar - night

Tuesdays -

Free - morning  
Bar - afternoon  
Bar - night

Wednesday -

Free - morning  
Restaurant - afternoon  
Restaurant - night

Thursday -

Cafe - morning  
Cafe - afternoon  
Free - night

Friday -

Free - morning  
Free - afternoon  
Free - night

Weekend - All Free

Levi's schedule is "coincidentally" the exact same except all the different jobs are replaced with 'Work'.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fat-Ass Fucker**

Eren could not _believe _it. All Eren could think was:

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_

_FUCK, I don't know if I have anything to wear._

_FUCK, I don't know if I can make it._

_FUCK, I don't know if my heart is capable of driving home._

_FUCK, I don't know if my stomach can hold back my puke._

_FUCK, I don't know if in love or having heart attack. Maybe both._

_FUCK, I don't know if I can wash my face tonight._

_FUCK, I don't know if I can sleep tonight._

_FUCK, I don't know if I should bring a gift._

_FACK._

After a thousand couple hyperventilated breaths, Eren was able to breath properly. He began making and thinking of solutions to his tragedies. He figured, he would wear casual clothes since Levi would be cooking and probably be wearing casual clothes as well. He mentally double and tripled checked his mental agenda, realizing he had no plans, and found out that his body was calm enough to finally drive home and not hurl chunks on the way. He was, in fact, in love, not having a a heart attack. He still didn't know about the third and second to last things. He concluded on bringing wine.

It was strange how numb and cold his face was seconds ago to how hot it was now. Levi's first kiss had his stomach knots become permanently knotted. Levi's second kiss had him red as a tomato. Eren hurried home, turning on the AC in his car, even though it was cold as fuck outside. He leaned his forehead against the window in efforts to calm his face the fuck down; he would and will not faint in the car. He was gonna go home, stuff chocolates, Oreos and god knows what down his throat to deal with what was happening. He was gonna go home, strip and take a shower, without washing his face however. He was gonna go home and calm the fuck down and go to sleep.

And Eren did. Not to forget the dream about forehead kisses, rainbow scarves and cheesecake that soon followed his slumber.

—

While Eren was eating god knows what, Levi finally sat down and started making progress for his _Siege on Titan_ series. He had decided a month ago that he would have the second book take place 100 years after the first one. Other than that, Levi had not done much anything else to the blank word document pulled up on his computer. But this time, unlike any other night, he had inspiration. He began typing the first time in a long time. He started where he had left off, the walls of Maria, Rose, and Sina being built. Levi started typing. He typed about the new military branch, the Scouting Legion. He typed about the Titans and their fictitious anatomy. He typed about the drunken Garrison Regiment and the corrupted Military Police. He typed about the fraud king. He typed and typed, he even typed into the next day. But more importantly was that Levi typed about a bright-eyed brat.

Levi slept soundly that night only due to the fact that he also dreamt about forehead kisses, rainbow scarves and cheesecake.

—

Eren woke to a blaring alarm clock, sighing at the fact that he was awaking from a fairly pleasant dream. He couldn't remember what it was about exactly, he only remembered Levi being in it. Eren blushed at the possibility of an erotic dream involving Levi. Eren sprang from the bed and to the shower, hoping that the hot water would wash the thoughts away. It didn't. It was quite obvious what Eren did to himself in the shower.

He quickly dressed and rushed off to work. Although, Eren worked at the restaurant on Wednesday afternoons and nights, he also worked at various different places; this included the bar on Monday mornings and nights and Tuesday afternoons and nights, and the cafe downtown on Monday nights and Thursday mornings and afternoons. He was free on the weekend, Friday and non-working hours. Even though he worked at few hours at every job, his hands had become calloused from lifting merchandise and stocking inventory. He worked the 'dog' part and usually never served customers. After graduating, he had only his art supplies, music and a shitty ass, over priced apartment.

Since it was Thursday, he went to the cafe, coincidentally the one he and Levi had been at. Eren clocked in and headed straight to the back for he knew a truck with ingredients and supplies would arrive in thirty minuets or so. He went over the list of ordered things while waiting and checked on the freezer and cooler, making sure that the items inside were being maintained properly.

The truck arrived with sacks of flour, blocks of butter, squares of cheese, jugs of different syrups and more. Eren stood, clothed in his rainbow propaganda, waving for the driver to stop once it came close enough to the loading dock. He rolled out the pallet lifter as he waited for the driver to climb up the steps with his coffee in hand. Eren counted the amount of pallets there were, marking a check for its arrival. He turned to look at the driver, noticing that it was a new guy instead of the regular. Eren approached the pallets of cafe ingredients with the lifter while instinctively talking to the driver but has cut off mid sentence when a gloved hand pulled him back by his scarf, away from the pallets.

"Oh, what the hell, man!" Eren had went to his neck, trying to loosen the attacker's hold on him.

"Don't get near the food humans eat, you faggot! You monster! This is the food society eats, you shouldn't be fucking near it! Jesus died for your fucking sins! Go to hell to gay-ass homo! " the driver proceeded to shove Eren into a snow pile. Instead of getting butt hurt, Eren became angry, but due to the fact that was three feet buried in snow, he could fight against the advancing man.

But before the fucker laid a hand on Eren, Horseface and Freckled Jesus pounced him. Eren only heard grunting, screams and blows being landed from within the snow pile. As he emerged from it he saw Horseface straddling the fat-ass, landing right and left hooks to the driver's face, how unsurprising. What really surprised Eren was when Jean stood up and stepped away from the withering man, Marco started land heavy solid blows to the man's crotch and face. Marco was usually the one who broke up the fights but this time he was fighting in one, a feat only few ever saw. Marco's face was wrinkled with a expression of disgust and hatred, again, also a feat only few ever saw.

After a solid stomp onto the man's stomach, Marco stepped away to the waiting and grinning Jean, embracing him in a hug. Eren wiped the snow from his ass and approached the two, high fives for both of them. Jean had a smug but confident smirk on his lips and Marco's furrowed brows had finally relaxed and lips curled into a pleasant smile. Eren grinned widely as well.

To Eren's surprise once again, when the man sat up, holding his face in pain and confusion, a screaming Berthold came at the guy's face with a flying kick, landing it with incredible precision, and proceeded to give him a second beating. Reiner and Annie rushed over and joined. And as soon those three stopped, Ymir and an adorably angry Christa flew in for a third beating. Connie and Sasha soon joined in, yowling and laughing.

High fives were given to everyone. Eren couldn't help but laugh at the thought that if Mikasa was here, the man might as well be dead. Eren laughed again at the thought that if Armin was here, he would've demoralized and talked smack about the guy so much he would've cry.

Berthold had knocked the man unconscious and instead of being ideally regretful, Berthold was bursting with pride. All of them patted him on the back for his call to action. They situated the unconscious man in the driver's seat and together wheeled the pallets into the back, cooler and freezer. The group of grinning mid-twenty year olds smiled as the snow began to fall, all of them readjusting their buttons and rewrapping their scarves. Those with scarves and buttons like Eren were given to certain people as a sign of an active homosexual status. Those who wore a blue colored, black tipped scarf and blue buttons were signed off as supporters. Even Annie had to smile at the fact.

The group of ten walked back into the building, resuming their shifts and jobs. Eren noticed that most of his friends had no coats on, meaning they had immediately came with knowledge on the situation instead of attacking blindly. They all had known the situation perfectly, only grabbing their scarves and buttons.

Eren watched as the others finished their shifts at the cafe and all clocked out, heading their separate ways, a round of high fives as good byes. Eren smiled for today was a good day, even if the snow was tainted with blood, blood of a scum-sucking bastard, that is. Today was truly a fine day.

—

A couple miles away from Eren's simple apartment complex was Levi's. Levi had woken much earlier than Eren. Although he did, Levi went through a very similar morning routine. He dressed himself in a black undershirt with a black dress shirt and a black tie with the also black suit jacket and pants and black dress shoes. Levi parted his hair and put in his earnings. He had gotten both ears pierced multiple times when he was younger and could never bear to part with them. The chrome colored studs he had put in matched well with his eyes, along with the black Wings of Freedom shield earring he had on his right ear. He also had the white version, but it was too much if he wore both, so alternated between both so the cartilage holes would stay round and even. They were from his official _Siege on Titan_ merchandise. On his left ear he also had a second hole on is lobe, Levi put a black huggie earring in this one.

Levi got his suitcase and headed to the private garage storage place that held his vehicles. The private garage held his high gloss black Ferrari Italia 458 with bright red brakes and classic yellow badges. His had this thing before Bieber did. Levi also owned a silver Cadillac ELR and a BMW E92 335i in Alpine White, but the crown of his collection were his black 2014 Ducati 1199 Panigale R Superleggera and chrome Fisker Karma with sick ice blue underbody LED lights.

Instead of taking any of his cars or motorcycle, Levi walked.

Levi walked considering the fact that the corporate office building he worked at was just around the corner. He clocked in and grunted in response to the 'Good Morning' the front office lady, Petra, gave him. He took the elevator to the top floor where his office was and began his oh so boring job. He made a mental note to advertise for a secretary; he had scared off and fired the previous 32.

After hours of meaningless shit, regular visits from Shitty Glasses and Baldwin/Wigwin, Levi packed up his things and clocked out. He had skipped lunch and it wasn't really time for dinner; he decided to head for the cafe he was at the day before.

Levi went home first though, changing into looser, more comfortable clothes, then taking his Ferrari downtown. Before entering the quiet, lowly unpopulated cafe, Levi looked through it's glass door to find Eren sitting in the booth the two had been, his moppy brown headed hair bended down as he drew on various pieces of paper. Levi rushed in, walking in a fast, but calm, manner.

Eren looked up to find Levi gaze on him; he had been so engrossed in his drawing that he hadn't noticed that Levi had sat down across from him. Immediately, Eren hid his drawings under his arms. It was too late though, Levi had been watching him sketch and draw for a while. Eren had been drawing Levi.

Once Eren had put away his things, the two began talking and such, like the evening before. Levi couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Eren was still pink and embarrassed. Eren even pathetically excused himself to get a drink and snack. He came back with a black coffee for Levi, a honey and lemon milk tea for himself and a small chocolate cake slice to share.

As Eren walked back to the booth, he noticed the earrings in Levi's ears.

"Hey. I have the exact same piercing holes, only reversed." Eren pointed out. He did in fact and the two were amazed by the coincidence. They continued discussing the event and others relating to _Siege on Titan_. The two passed their time with Eren infatuation for the mysterious man and Levi's tolerance for his cluelessness. Levi walked Eren to his neon car, planting a few more kisses on the way and even advancing to hand holding. Levi kept his composure as he did so, Eren not so much. They walked hand in hand down the streets of New York, one blushing a cherry red, another with a small smile, and both in absolute bliss.

Standing before Eren's car, Levi asked, "What do you want for dinner? I can do European and American."

Eren replied, "Well, if it's not too much to ask, could we have ravioli? I'm a big Italian fan."

Levi took this into account for his choice of food and asked, "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nothing I know of yet." Levi nodded at Eren's response.

Levi bombed Eren with a kiss on the lips before walking away briskly. Eren questioned his whole existence for mooning over this one particular man so much. He could absolutely not forget this Saturday. There was no way he could.

At this point, though, neither of them knew that the deal was sealed. Good or bad, _I wonder_.

* * *

**Notes:**

Tumblr: cai-hiashi-fics

-suggestions, comments, advice, corrections, questions, positive criticism, etc


	3. Homophobic Fucker(s)

**Summary:**

Thirty two year old Levi works a boring, but well paying, corporate building office job by day but is a name with no face as the_ Siege on Titan_ author, Rivaille, by night. He lives in an upper class apartment complex and regularly eats microwave box dinners although his home cooking skills are greater than any chef on TV. He's as straight as a U-turn.

Twenty five year old Eren Jaeger works part time as a waiter. He's called "The Suicidal Bastard" for regularly mouthing off the food served at the restaurant he works at. Eren has an unconditional love for sweets and Italian food. His favorite is ravioli and is head-over-heels for the author of _Siege on Titan_, Rivaille. He is also as straight as a U-turn.

The two meet after Levi's blind date leaves in a rush. They are brought together by rainbow colored, pro-gay propaganda and a hard pack of soaked cigarettes.

Love is present but Angst and Tears await

Modern AU - New York  
In a unspecified year in a unspecified city.  
During a time of Anti-gay and rainbow flags.

* * *

**Notes:**

-Hanji's gender is unspecified by Isayama Hajime, but in this story, I will use female pronouns, therefore, Hanji is a female.

-I replaced Erwin's, Levi's, Hanji's, and Moblit's statuses in the Scouting Legion to become compatible with ones in the US Army.

Erwin - Brigadier General

Levi - Colonel

Hanji - Medic

Moblit - Medic - Hanji's assistant

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Eren fidgeted as he waited at the door of Levi's apartment. The liquid in the bottle wine he had brought was sloshing around from his shaking hands. He was a nervous wreck, having nearly gotten a ticket for over speeding. He had spent so much time on his appearance and so little time on actually getting to the place. Eren hoped that his assumption of wearing casual clothes was right and that he would not look like a fool in his jeans and gray-etched, black t-shirt the was under his winter coat. The scarf around his neck was suffocating him due to how flustered and nervous he was.

The door swung open and Levi gave Eren a kiss on the lower jaw bone briskly before speed walking back to the kitchen where a pot was boiling the ravioli. As a blushing Eren watched Levi save the ravioli with a slotted spoon, he took off his jacket and neck wrap and washed his hands to help Levi with the remaining tasks. Levi slightly grinned at the brat's action of thoroughly cleaning his hands.

As Levi spooned his home made ravioli on to warmed, black-colored plates, Eren poured a good helping of sauce over them. Eren took the plates to where Levi directed to be the dining room as Levi took of his apron. At the sight, Eren almost dropped the dishes, due to the fact that this man was _fucking hot_. Full but adequately sized biceps and triceps lined Levi's arms along with a sleek, exposed collarbone that looked magnificent in the black v-neck he was wearing. Noticing Eren's stares, Levi placed a pale, slender hand on his jean-clothed hip while giving Eren a sexy, but devilish, smirk with slit-sized eyes.

Eren blushed even more and yelped at the returned stare, rushing off. Levi chuckled as he followed at a much slower pace with the forgotten silverware and glasses of wine in hand. While Eren was calming himself down, Levi went over to his black stereo, plugging in his iPod and going to his made-specially-for-this-occasion playlist.

"Are you up for Coldplay on piano and violin?" Levi asked.

Eren replied with a, "Yes."

At the beginning of eating his plate of ravioli, Eren had tried to seen unimpressed by Levi's cooking, considering his boasting earlier on Wednesday, but he clearly forgot that on the first bite. Eren nearly choked on the pasta, amazed by Levi's cooking skills. Levi only smirked as he ate his own plate at a more moderate pace, unlike Eren, who was sucking in the ravioli like a vacuum.

Once Levi finished his own helping of ravioli, he waited patiently as Eren scooped up the remaining sauce. Eren was using all the strength he had to keep from licking every morsel from the plate directly. After wiping his lips, Eren finally looked up from the plate at Levi with a small content smile.

Levi couldn't help but gleam with pride. Levi stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen returning with two small plates in hand while saying, "Well, if you liked that, you'll love this." Levi set down one of the plates in his hands to reveal to Eren a tiramisu slice.

"Better than some shitty-ass, out-of-the-box cheesecake, am I right?" Eren did nothing but shake his head up and down in response while his eyes practically popped out of his head. As Levi ate his own, he mentally compared Eren's stomach to a black hole. Once again, Eren finally looked up from the plate, but instead of a small smile, Eren was grinning from ear to ear.

Levi rested his cheek on the palm of his hand as his elbow supported him while he said with slightly upturned lips, "I'm a great boyfriend, aren't I?" Almost as quickly he ate his ravioli and cheesecake, Eren's smile disappeared; Levi nearly face palmed himself at the realization of his words.

"Look, Eren, I understand if-"

Levi stopped when a crouching, fidgeting, blushing Eren looked up at him and muttered, "I kinda wanted housewife or husband, but you know."

The two went dead silent until Levi, with a downward cast, grumbled , "_**YOU. ME. BED. NOW.**_"

The two didn't do much, you know, frickle frackle here, frickle frackle there.

In other words, they **FUCKED**. Half of residents in Levi's apartment complex yelled at them to 'shut the fuck up' while another one half told the other half to 'shut the fuck up' so they could listen to the beautifulness going on. The whole fucking building heard Levi's guttural groans and Eren's higher-pitched screams of shock and pleasure. **NO ONE**, absolutely _**NO ONE**_, could sleep that night, except for the ones causing all the commotion, that is.

Before the two could fall asleep from all the ass-fucking last night, Levi ordered Eren and his own tired, aching body to take a shower, where they also frickle frackled. They woke up in each others arms with Eren looking down at Levi. In his sleep, Levi had found comfort in Eren's higher than average body temperature by snuggling deeper into the other's chest and wrapping his arms around Eren's torso. Eren on the other hand was very hesitant for he had been know to involuntarily squeeze his arms shut while in his sleep. When telling Levi that, he thought nothing of it and mumbled, "Shut the fuck up and hug me, I'm cold." Eren blushed for when Levi had said that he looked up at Eren with tired eyes. He blushed even more when he noticed Levi cheek pressed against his chest.

Levi had awoken somewhat earlier than Eren and resuming his morning routine like clockwork. Levi then continued to make breakfast. As he was frying eggs and bacon, Eren slinked his arms around Levi's waist and rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

"I want a kiss," Eren grumbled.

"Morning breath. Go brush your teeth then kisses," Levi replied.

Eren sighed and whimpered, "Okay."

By the time Eren returned, clothed in the shirt and pants Levi had laid out for him, Levi was already done with his breakfast. Eren, when seeing this, was upset and apologized in the form of a kiss.

Eren noticed that Levi's attention was on something other, he followed he gaze to the television where footage of a rioting crowd with homophobic signs were being shown on a news channel. A red box in the corner of the screen signified that the event was happening live. The two listened to the news reporter as Levi sipped on his coffee and as Eren munched on his breakfast.

Once they were both done, they immediately looked at each other from the television screen and nodded at one another. They rose from their seats to fetch their rainbow propaganda. Eren waited in the hall as Levi locked his apartment. The lovers walked hand in hand as they headed for the anti-gay riot, both with stern faces. Eren called up his friends, those who had helped him the other day and Mikasa along with Armin. Levi reached out to his co-workers, two of them were fellow former military officers.

As they walked the streets of New York, their group of two turned into four when Mikasa had dragged Armin from his book club with her, Mikasa in her signature red scarf while Armin was clad in blue. Four then became six when Hanji, Levi's co-worker, had interrupted Erwin, the head of the company, and had persuaded him to join, they were clad in blue like Armin. The trio of Reiner, Berthold and Annie then join, changing six to nine. The first two in rainbow and Annie in blue. Three of Levi's underlings, by the names of Gunther, Erd and Auruo along with the front desk lady, Petra, all in blue, then joined causing nine to thirteen. Rainbow-wearing Jean and Marco came with blue-wearing Connie and Sasha, adding four.

With those who were present, they separated into rainbow and blue scarves. Those in rainbow marched two by two, led by Eren and Levi, with their elbows linked and middle fingers raised to the sky. Jean and Marco followed in their action, both grinning proudly, Marco's almost seeming sarcastic considering the fact that he was giving the bird. Reiner and Berthold towered over all as they also did as well.

Erwin was at the very front of the formation, leading those in blue in a almost bird-like migration fashion, protecting those in rainbow. On his left flank started with a serious Mikasa, followed by a timid Armin, book in hand, a silent Annie, and the two yodeling buffoons, Connie and Sasha. On Erwin's right was a laughing Hanji, a smirking Erd, a grinning Gunther, a frowning Auruo and an excited Petra. Those on right were flipping with their right and those on left were flipping on their left.

As the giant formation approached the riot, Christa could be seen riding Ymir's shoulders; the two were giving an equal amount of black eyes, face scratches and ball kicks. Seems like the two were already here before any of them. Eren signified the two to join and they did. Instead of forming the position other's were doing, Ymir carried Christa bridal style as they followed in Reiner and Berthold's footsteps. Since Ymir was carrying her, Christa flipped with both of her hands for both of them. The two shared a scarf since Ymir had forgotten her own.

Those on the 'v' section of the formation were able to penetrate the giant riot far enough that they all were in the middle of it. The 'v' morphed into a circle when those on the outside joined hands, letting those on the inside be given more room and the chance to embrace one another. The crowd grew angry and louder, gasping and pointing as if they were animals when they were actually. Gruff looking men pushed against the sides of the formation only to be kicked and punched by those in blue.

Everyone played a role in fucking up the faces of fuckers. Erwin and Hanji kept those who were fighting updated on approaching scumbags. Mikasa beat the shit out of every fucker who advanced towards Eren. Before her victim could be turned into pulp, Armin had to step in and stop her. Annie was barely breaking a sweat as she was breaking necks. Connie and Sasha worked as a duo, one distracting the target and another causing the fatality. Erd, Gunther, Auruo and Petra formed a somewhat square shape as their backs faced each other, fighting in all directions.

Many of the rioters backed down after a smack or two, while others were harder to dispose of. In the end, a vast majority had left, running away like dogs with their tail between their legs. Those who were still rioting tried locating a "smaller, easier" target to maul; Christa, most petite of them all had Ymir, in which no one dared or tried to question. And Petra, the strawberry blonde, had three, dashing men to protect her. So the mongrels went for Levi, they of course could not see the bulging muscles underneath his coat, and when a group of five had attempted to box him in they were all given hook kicks to the face by Levi's steel toed and heeled shoes. The four that weren't knocked out by the impact, got back up only to be brought down by a once again screaming Bert. Damn, that man can fly! Berthold was able to get one man out and with the help of Levi, all of them were down. Bert would throw Levi; Levi, in which, was able to tackle targets. After bringing down a man, Levi had beaten the animal with his own sign, the board was bloody in the end of course. Eren and Reiner only watched as their boyfriends beat the shit out of everyone.

Though they all left with cuts and bruises, the group in blue and rainbow were fairly satisfied. Annie was smirking at her bloodied knuckles. Mikasa was trying to show off hers to an uncomfortable Eren while Armin was trying to get it treated. Jean was bragging about how many guys he socked in the faced while Marco tagged along, smiling although the blood on his face wasn't his. Everyone saw how Jean was the one who stayed back while Marco was knocking out teeth. Connie and Sasha were long gone, getting food of some kind. Reiner was seeking warmth from a blushing Bert. The red faced Berthold was abnormally and extremely warm, warm enough that he was named 'The Heater' by many. Erd, Gunther, and Auruo could help but have googly eyes at Petra's torn up shirt. She had gotten into a dirty fight with a nasty girl from the riot.

Off to the side, the three former military soldiers watched at the younger youth tended to their wounds. Erwin sighed, his prosthetic arm was acting up. He had lost it in a freak accident when he was serving as a Brigadier General in army. It was ironic how the others were calling him General now due to his tactical skills and strict but successful commencements. Few knew about it since Erwin hid it so well by wearing gloves and long-sleeve attire. He didn't like talking about it.

As Erwin tended to the red, chaffing area on his arm, Hanji was being interrogated by Moblit, her childhood friend and current lover. Hanji and Moblit both served as medics in the army; Moblit only joined because his eccentric, overzealous friend-at-the-time did. The two served a good deal of time with Moblit as Hanji's assistant.

Unfortunately, Hanji was discharged when the superiors noticed her infatuation for the wounds instead of treating them. Moblit was left alone for some time, developing clearly shown depression being separated from Hanji. He was discharged with pity. Moblit was able to track down Hanji and joined the company they currently work at as her secretary. Although the job came with a mass amount of stress, Moblit stayed by Hanji's side through think and thin, he could imagine more moments without her. The two have moved in with each other, and have recently gotten engaged. Moblit had confessed upon finding Hanji when he was discharged, the two started dating immediately.

Moblit was extremely worried because he was out on a coffee run only to come back finding his fiance being broadcasted punching a man on live television. Moblit was the one who brought medical care and everyone was deeply thankful. Moblit was usually a calm and reserved kind of guy, but today he was steaming with rage, "You could've called me or something, Hanji! I was so worried about you! Traffic was so bad that I just ran here! And I'm worried and tired now! What am I gonna do about you!.."

Moblit went on and on, never cussing though, until his steam blew out with him just tossing his arms in the air and saying, "You know what, whatever! I'm just happy you're in one piece!" and with that, Moblit embraced a patiently waiting Hanji. Bystanders couldn't help but smile at the amazingly flexible relationship before their eyes.

Levi was content with their happiness, for he had found his own. As he sat on a bench, Levi reminisced about his own days in the army as a Colonel. He reminisced about all the recognition he got, all the dead bodies he saw, and all the dead bodies he added to the growing pile. Levi had served a year or so longer than Erwin, Hanji and Moblit, the effects of the extended period of time showed clear visible signs. To this day, Levi still flinches around suddenly moving objects and attacks out of defense. To this day, nightmares haunt his sleep, nightmares of death and destructions. To this day, Levi still holds his cup in awkward manner because of time where he had too due to a muscle and tendon injury. It the only position that felt comfortable at the time. The habit just stuck. To this day, Levi still has his signature cinched eyes and dark circles. To this day, Levi still has permanently raised veins gained from excessive training. To this day, Levi still has a reddish undertone near his eyes that never really went away no matter how much sleep he got. These changes were clearly shown, obvious enough for him to be diagnosed with Dysthymia, or chronic depression. Levi was honorably discharged soon after.

The symptoms stuck long after returning to America. Strangely, something weird has happened to them. He didn't know why, but lately Levi didn't turn around and whap who ever touched or even grazed him. Instead, he melted at the touch of calloused hands wrapping themselves around his waist and soft kisses on his neck. He didn't know why, but lately Levi didn't wake up drenched in cold sweat and flashing images of decomposed soldiers and bloody guns and knives. Instead, he nuzzled closer to the warmer being next to him and dreamt of a bright-eyed brat. He didn't know why, but lately Levi didn't sit tensed every morning, drinking his coffee in one hand and the other clench in a fist. Instead, he sat relaxed, holding onto the hand that belong to the person he loved most in this world. He didn't know why, but lately Levi didn't prod and poke at his never disappearing dark circles every day in front of the mirror. Instead, he stood as a grinning brat kissed him over and over, telling him he was 'the most beautiful person in the world.' He didn't know why, but lately Levi didn't constantly press down on his veins, wanting them to go down. Instead, he watched as the kid with the moppy brown hair, traced them while exclaiming, "They are so cool!", "Wow!", "Oh my gosh!" and "Cool!". He didn't know why, but lately Levi didn't use makeup to cover up the sore looking redness hear his eyes. Instead, he barely notice them for the shade of the red looked softer and less intense.

Unlike Levi, other people pay money on a fucker who pretends to listen to their problems. Unlike Levi, other people get high and wasted to deal with their shit. Unlike Levi, other people sit at a bar in the middle of the night, drunkenly complaining to the bartender about their problems. Unlike Levi, other people went home to find no one waiting for them. Unlike Levi, other people cried in the shower about how worthless they were. Unlike Levi, other people popped a handful of antidepressants before going to sleep. Unlike Levi, other people cried themselves to sleep. Unlike Levi, other people did this every day.

Levi had to chuckle at his train of thought. It was funny of him to try to become indifferent for Levi was one of those 'other people'. At least, not anymore. Unlike other people, Levi didn't have a therapist, blunts of weed, alcohol, or prescription pills, at least, not anymore. Unlike other people, Levi had Eren. Eren was his therapy. Eren was his ounces of heroin. Eren was his liquor. Eren was his drug. For other people, they couldn't live without these things. For Levi, he couldn't live without Eren.

A warmer mass nudged Levi's stiffer, colder one. Levi unclenched his closed eyes and open them to see the bright-eyed brat's pair of eyes stare back at him.

"Want to go home now?" Eren asked softly. Levi just nodded in response and stood up.

The group of blue and rainbow walked the streets of New York, heading their own ways as they did. Ymir and Christa returned to their apartment. Jean and Marco saw Connie and Sasha dining at a fast food restaurant and headed in, joining them. Eren laughed inwardly for Freckled Jesus still hadn't wiped off the blood on his face. Eren found great amusement in a gay, smiling, freckled serial killer ordering a burger. Hanji, hand in hand with Moblit, followed by Erd, Gunther, Auruo and Petra, and led by Erwin returned to the company, resuming their shifts. The manager at the cafe where Eren worked at didn't even ask when the trio had been when they returned due to the significant amount of splattered blood on their clothes. Armin was the one who had to drag Mikasa away from Eren for she was practically sticking to him like glue. Once the blonde had disappeared with the red scarf clothed Mikasa, Eren and Levi were finally alone together.

The two returned to Levi's apartment, spending the day watching Levi's well-hidden collection of Disney movies and eating popcorn while in the warmth of one another.

If only they could've spent every day like that. _If only._

* * *

**Notes:**

Tumblr: cai-hiashi-fics

-suggestions, comments, advice, corrections, questions, positive criticism, etc


	4. Black Velvet Box

**Summary:**

Thirty two year old Levi works a boring, but well paying, corporate building office job by day but is a name with no face as the _Siege on Titan _author, Rivaille, by night. He lives in an upper class apartment complex and regularly eats microwave box dinners although his home cooking skills are greater than any chef on TV. He's as straight as a U-turn.

Twenty five year old Eren Jaeger works part time as a waiter. He's called "The Suicidal Bastard" for regularly mouthing off the food served at the restaurant he works at. Eren has an unconditional love for sweets and Italian food. His favorite is ravioli and is head-over-heels for the author of _Siege on Titan_, Rivaille. He is also as straight as a U-turn.

The two meet after Levi's blind date leaves in a rush. They are brought together by rainbow colored, pro-gay propaganda and a hard pack of soaked cigarettes.

Love is present but Angst and Tears await

Modern AU - New York  
In an unspecified year in an unspecified city.  
During a time of Anti-gay and rainbow flags.

* * *

**Notes:**

This is where the Angst and Tears I mentioned kick in

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Black Velvet Box**

Alot happened in the following years:

Eren moved in with Levi. Mikasa was quite clearly pissed for she lived in the apartment next to Eren's old one. Eren also quit his mediocre jobs to take the job of Levi's assistant. Needless to say, everyone on more than one occasion have walked in on them frickle fracking. Eren also found out about Levi's alter ego of Rivaille. Instead of being shocked or mad about the secret being kept from him, Eren was quite ecstatic. This new knowledge also brought on a new nickname for Levi, My Ravioli of a Rivaille. Quite annoying but just as sweet.

Levi became happier and stopped smoking. He was off pills by the end of the second month. Happier didn't mean his sense of potty humour and cleanliness tendencies went away though. The two usually fought over things involving the cleanliness of a place or object, never anything serious. Levi was still tense with strangers and acquaintances but always melted when Eren was around. Levi also, with the encouragement of Eren, published five more _Siege on Titan _novels with flying colors. The series was coming to a close and Levi was working on the last and final book.

The two laughed alot.

The two kissed alot.

The two fucked alot.

The two loved alot.

Near their 3rd anniversary, Eren realized how many of his and Levi's friends were getting married; Ymir and Christa, Connie and Sasha, Hanji and Moblit in the first year Eren was with Levi. In the second, Erwin then went rainbow with Moblit's cousin, Mike. Auruo and Petra followed, along with Bert and Reiner. The latest marriage was Jean's and Marco's six months into the third year. At each and every wedding, scarfs were requested, buttons not. Eren mentioned these things to Levi on more than one occasion. Levi took great notice in the not-so-subtle hints. Planning was immediately set into motion.

On a hot summer day, Levi asked if Eren wanted to go to the beach, a place where neither of them have ever gone before. Eren of course agreed to it. The two went a few hours before the sun set when the beach was not as crowded. Once arriving, Eren immediately leaped into the water in his swim shorts, urging Levi to follow. Levi refused, claiming he just wanted to soak his feet when he really just didn't want to get the ring wet.

Levi leaned back on his hands, tilting his head upwards towards the sun, and listening to Eren's splashing in the water and occasional shouts to get his attention. It suddenly went quiet, but before he could open his eyes and wonder what happened to the screaming brat, Levi was hit with a bucket-full of water. **Eren was gonna get it**.

Levi quickly took off the sweatshirt he was wearing over his naked torso and threw it to their pile of stuff. He just hoped that the velvet case inside the pocket was safe. After chucking the cloth, Levi ran into the water, tackling Eren who was trying to run away but couldn't. The two rolled onto the beach, carried by the low tide waves. With his hands on either side of Eren, Levi looked down at him with love-struck eyes. Eren blushed as he leaned in for a kiss only to be pushed into the approaching tide. Eren sat up, sputtering salty-ass water to find Levi laughing and handing him a towel.

The two walked hand in hand to their pile of stuff, sitting down and wrapping both towels around one another. They watched the sun descend over the horizon in silence. This was Levi's cue. Without Eren's attention, Levi set up the camera near the other's face. It was only when Levi pulled away from Eren's side to get on one knee did Eren notice.

Eren immediately blushed, "Levi?"

Levi looked at Eren once again with love struck, dilated eyes and said those five life changing words, "Will you marry me, Eren?" He held out the wedding band inside the black velvet box.

With a trembling smile, Eren wiped the tear from the corner of his eye and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes!"

The two embraced in a warm embrace, kissing. Levi was so happy that the camera was on for he absolutely wanted to replay this moment over and over. The two rolled in the sand, giving each other kisses on the cheek, mouth, nose, neck, and forehead. The two laughed and smiled until the day turned cold and the sun set was long gone.

Then again,_ that was a year ago._

* * *

**Notes:**

Tumblr: cai-hiashi-fics

-suggestions, comments, advice, corrections, questions, positive criticism, etc


	5. Dearly Beloved

**Summary:**

Thirty two year old Levi works a boring, but well paying, corporate building office job by day but is a name with no face as the _Siege on Titan _author, Rivaille, by night. He lives in an upper class apartment complex and regularly eats microwave box dinners although his home cooking skills are greater than any chef on TV. He's as straight as a U-turn.

Twenty five year old Eren Jaeger works part time as a waiter. He's called "The Suicidal Bastard" for regularly mouthing off the food served at the restaurant he works at. Eren has an unconditional love for sweets and Italian food. His favorite is ravioli and is head-over-heels for the author of _Siege on Titan_, Rivaille. He is also as straight as a U-turn.

The two meet after Levi's blind date leaves in a rush. They are brought together by rainbow colored, pro-gay propaganda and a hard pack of soaked cigarettes.

Love is present but Angst and Tears await

Modern AU - New York  
In an unspecified year in an unspecified city.  
During a time of Anti-gay and rainbow flags.

* * *

**Notes:**

This is The End.

This is The End filled with Angst.

This is The End filled with Tears.

This is The End filled with everything I've promised, given.

This is The End filled with everything I've created, destroyed.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dearly Beloved**

Levi uncharacteristically and sloppily spooned the ravioli from the boiling pot onto two warmed, black colored plates, not caring that the excess water scalded his hand. He quickly poured sauce over the pasta and took the plates to the dining area. Levi went back and dumped the rest of the pasta and sauce down the drain. Levi then returned to the dining area with silverware and the two wine glasses. Before sitting down, Levi ran back and took the whole bottle of wine.

Levi smiled. But this smile wasn't a happy one.

It was just like their first official date. Exact same Coldplay playlist in the background. The two exact same plates. The two exact same wine glasses filled with the exact same wine Eren had brought that day. Etc.

The only things that were not same, was the folded papyrus sheet that read, "Levi" and "Eren" written in elegant letters of Sharpie. Levi was also wearing a suit instead of his casual clothes from that day.

And there was one more thing. One major thing.

But we'll save that for later.

Levi sat on the cushioned, wooden chair as he stared at the plate of ravioli before him with cold, empty, steel gray eyes. The dark circles that once were faint and faded were more intense than ever. The red undertone that had healed were raw once again due to continuous rubbing.

Levi sat stiff, staring at the plate of delicious smelling food. Then again, it would smell delicious if Levi could smell the sent of the pasta over the stench of bleach. Because it was a year since then, Erwin had given Levi ten days off. Levi had spended those days off laundering and ironing all the clothes, polishing and re-washing all the plates and sanitizing the house over and over. His fingers were pink and sore from scrubbing with the chemical.

Levi's upwardly slanted eyes shifted from the ravioli to the wine. Levi poured each glass to the brim, and took a sip from his own. Once the liquid touched his tongue and filled his mouth, Levi started crying. He didn't wipe the tears away, he just let them fall. Levi drank and drank until the only wine left was in Eren's glass. Levi left than untouched. Levi then ravenously ate the ravioli much like Eren on that day.

Levi licked the side of his mouth, the plate before him was clean, not a speck was left. He leaned back onto the chair, trying to breath slowly but couldn't with the increasing amount of tears that flowed.

Levi's body urked and coughed greatly before going limp.

Levi was dead.

Alot happened that day, the day of Levi's proposal:

For the first time, the two saw the ocean.

For the first time, they fucked on a beach.

For the first time, Levi let his guard down.

For the first time, Levi lost Eren.

The night was cold, and the two were walking to Levi's car. Eren was skipping and swinging their connected hands like an idiot. The chrome colored wedding band shone brightly as it reflected the light from the lamp posts. Levi didn't mind though. This idiot was going to be his husband. Levi smiled.

Eren and Levi were conversing the wedding plans until gags were wrapped around their mouths. Levi's vision was blinded and his ankles and wrists were tied. He could only hear the sound of Eren's scream and grunts. Levi thrashed around blindly, trying to free himself, only to be met with kicks and homophobic slurs. Levi stiffened when he heard Eren stop making noise. Footsteps of many people started running away. Rough, dirty hands freed Levi from the wraps, the unknown person running as well.

Levi didn't go after the fucker, instead he scrambled to where Eren's bloody mass was. Levi called the ambulance and cried as he held the hand of his lover who was in the harness next to him.

Eren's chest was barely moving.

Eren's chest was not moving.

Levi screamed as he sat up, pushing away the medics with bandages in their hands. Levi screamed over and over for Eren to come back, for Eren to wake up, for Eren to smile, for Eren to laugh.

Eren didn't.

Levi cried.

Alot happened the year that followed Eren's death:

Levi had to sign a death certificate.

Levi cried.

Levi took a month off from work.

Levi cried.

Levi arranged Eren's funeral on the day they were suppose to be married. Levi ordered that Eren would wear his suppose wedding suit. Levi ordered that Eren would also were his own scarf. Levi ordered that Eren would be smiling.

Everyone cried. Their blue and rainbow scarves, soaking in the tears.

But Levi cried the most.

Levi went back to work.

Levi cried.

Levi didn't advertise for a secretary.

Levi cried.

Levi started smoking again.

Levi cried.

Levi started popping pills again.

Levi cried.

Levi started drinking again.

Levi cried.

Levi started sobbing in the shower and to sleep again.

Levi cried.

Levi started seeing dark circles again.

Levi cried.

Levi started seeing red undertones again.

Levi cried.

**Levi became an "other people" again.**

Limp in his chair, Levi was dead. Dead from self food poisoning.

Hanji bursted through the door of Levi apartment shouting, "GOOD MORNING, LEVI!" Erwin tried to hush her as he dragged her to Levi bedroom to wake him up. They didn't find him there. Today was Levi's eleventh day off, one more than the supposed ten day leave. Erwin and Hanji were surprised at Levi's unslept in bed.

Hanji went quiet.

The two ran to the dining room, skidding to a stop.

There, they found Levi, dressed in his finest suit, the suit he was suppose to wear to his wedding but instead wore to Eren's funeral. There, the found Levi, surrounded by the last book of _Siege on Titan_, the two white bandanas the couple cleaned in, several cleaning supplies, and a handwritten will and testament.

Levi would finally reunite with his dearly beloved, Eren.

* * *

**Notes:**

Tumblr: cai-hiashi-fics

-suggestions, comments, advice, corrections, questions, positive criticism, etc.


End file.
